Perdóname
by macedonia 2014
Summary: No todo es lo que parece, a veces mentimos con la intención de proteger a quien amamos sin darnos cuenta que le destrozamos. Ya no queda nada de esa dulce Katniss que Peeta conoció, su corazón roto le ha hecho convertirse en una fría ejecutiva que ni siente ni padece, que pasará cuando Peeta se le vuelva a cruzar en su vida, y más si trabaja para ella. ¿ Perdonara lo que le hizo?
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

pov Katniss:

Seguramente ya no te acuerdas de mí, normal para ti no fui más que un simple juguete, un trozo de carne.

Mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando la última vez que nos vivos en la graduación, me dijiste que no me amabas que lo nuestro no tenía futuro, que solo me utilizaste para salir con Delly. Jamás olvidaré las palabras que me dijiste aquel día, se me quedaron grabadas a fuego lento en el corazón o en lo que quedaba de él después de que me lo rompieras en mil pedazos.

Desde ese día ya han pasado 7 años, ya no soy aquella chiquilla insegura que salió llorando del baile, ahora soy una gran mujer ejecutiva, algunos dirán que soy fría y despiadada, yo simplemente digo que soy como soy. Es normal que sea más madura de lo que debería para mis 25 años, al fin y al cabo mi padre murió apenas hace unos meses dejándome a cargo de una de las compañías multinacionales más famosas del mundo Everdeenexperiencia

, y en este mundillo o se es así o te comen, en fin no se porque tengo que justificarme.

Desgraciadamente no todos piensan como yo y a muchos de ellos le puede la presión,esto es lo que me paso la semana pasada mi secretaria no pudo más y se dio de baja decía que era demasiado estrés para una mujer embarazada, (quejica)

Así que hoy estaba haciendo las entrevistas para el puesto mi amiga Annie me ha pedido el favor que contrate a un amigo de su novio Finnick, lo se muy enrevesado. Aunque no es que me queje según las reverencias que me ha dado el chico fácilmente podría ser director ejecutivo de cualquier departamento, pero claro le faltaba experiencia

\- Adelante - dije esperando a conocer a mi nuevo secretario, lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado es que sería el dueño de esos ojos azules y esos cabellos rubios con los que todavía soñ concéntrate me reproche mentalmente

Pov Peeta

La vida es una mierda yo licenciado en economía financiera y derecho con un máster en dirección de finanzas, se hablar ingles, español, italiano y manejo un francés elemental y donde estoy , en la cola del paro como no.

De verdad las cosas nunca me salen bien, y es que no levanto cabeza desde los 18. Cuando mentí al amor de mi vida para que nos separarabamos, ¿ el por qué? Muy fácil, quería que fuera feliz era ella tan buena, tan cariñosa, tan dulce, que siempre anteponía a los demás a sus propios intereses, muy luchadora, quizá a veces un poco brusca pero así la amaba, me acuerdo de su carita de ilusión cada vez que la iba a ver a uno de sus torneos de tiro con arco.

Ella era todo para mí se merecía lo mejor. Por eso decidí cortar con ella, no podía renunciar a ir a la universidad por nuestro amor, era una gran oportunidad para ella, así que yendo contra mis propios sentimientos la deje ir. Ya sabéis el dicho si quieres a alguien déjalo libre. En fin, no quiero aburriros el caso es, que por lo menos mi vida laboral podría tener una solución, Siiiii

Y todo gracias a la novia de mi amigo Finnick,me había conseguido una entrevista para ser secretario de la máxima responsable de everdeen Industries, quizá no es el trabajo de mis sueños, pero por el momento servirá. También me aviso de que mi jefa era muy seria y exigente pero no se porque tenía la sensación de que nos íbamos a entender muy bien.

Cuando me dijo adelante me quede en shock no podía ser esa voz, pero al verla todos mis esquemas se rompieron.

Era mi Katniss pero a la vez no lo era, ya nada quedaba nada de aquella adolescente insegura y soñadora, los largos rizos que antaño enmarcaban su rostro estaban recogidos en un sexi moño. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella adolescente que amaba vestirse con los vaqueros más rotos que encontraba con sus botas y su inseparable chupa de cuero, la mujer que tenía enfrente de mi vestía como la típica ejecutiva blazer blusa típica falda tubo altos tacones, pero diablos en ella se veia tan endemoniadamente sexi.

**Nueva historia actualizare pronto las demás. Review si lo odian o si lo aman**


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Peeta:

Me sobrepuse rápidamente del shock que me provocó verla después de tantos años.

\- Señor Mellark, verdad- me dijo con voz fría, como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, como si fuera un extraño más

\- Así es- aunque quería abrazarla y gritarle lo mucho que la había echado de menos no me quedó otra, que seguirle la corriente, al fin y al cabo necesitaba ese trabajo

\- Y esta entrevista es porque usted quiere optar al puesto que tengo vacante, es decir, como mi asistente.

\- Correcto

\- Bueno deme razones por las que usted es mejor que los demás candidatos

\- Como usted ya habrá leído en mi currículum tengo grandes conocimientos en estudios financieros y el idioma no supe ningún problema para mí. Por no decir que siempre afronto las cosas con ganas y doy el máximo en cada trabajo que se me propone

\- ¿Y tiene movilidad, para viajar en cualquier momento?

\- Si, no hay ningún factor que me lo impida

\- Vale, necesitamos a alguien con tus capacidades Peeta- me había llamado Peeta, mi corazón volvió a la vida, su cara hizo una mueca dándose se cuenta de su error.

\- Gracias Kat, no te arrepentirás de esta oportunidad-

\- Katniss o Srta. Everdeen para ti. Y lamento informarte que al principio tu sueldo será bastante pobre.

\- Algo me habían comentado en la solicitud de trabajo, bueno y cuando empezaría

\- Ahora mismo, ahí tienes mi agenda - dijo señalando a una mesa fuera de su despacho- esa mesa, por cierto es donde trabajarás, encargarte de organizar mi agenda del próximo mes, y de las llamadas selecciona cuales son importantes y si no ni te molestes en pasármelas- esa mirada tan gélida de sus ojos grises me extrañaba, hace apenas 7 años los consideraba dulces y acogedores

\- ¿Algo más Señorita Everdeen?

-Por hoy creo que esta bien,ya puede retirarse

Seguí sus órdenes y pase todo el día cumpliendo con todo lo que me había mandado pero una idea no paraba de dar vueltas en mi daño había ocasionado yo a Katniss para qué cambiara tanto, si tan solo supiera la verdad de porque la dejé...

Pov Katniss

Apenas eran las 3 de la tarde y ya salí de la oficina lo que sorprendió mucho a mis empleados ya que yo dedico mi vida a la empresa y normalmente entro a las 7 de la mañana y salgo a las 10. Pero realmente no podía más estaba tan agotada psíquicamente, así que conduje a todo prisa y cuando llegue a mi casa me tire a la cama y me puse a llorar, me volví a sentir aquella chiquilla tonta de 18 años a la que su novio le había destrozado todo sus sueños e ilusiones y había roto su corazón, y lo peor de todo al volver a verle descubrí que le sigo amando aún más que antes, odio mi vida

El sonido del teléfono impidió que siguiera lamentandome de mi patética vida

\- Holaaa- era Annie

\- Hey Annie- contesté hipando en un fallido intento de ocultar mi llanto

-Uyyy, que humor, kat te llamaba para ver si venias conmigo al taller, dentro de poco es el desfile New fashion, y necesito nuevas creaciones, que dices, vas a ser mi modelo? - aun sin verle sabia perfectamente que estaba haciendo un puchero tan típico de ella, a veces era como una niña

\- No estoy de ánimos, mejor lo posponemos para otro día

\- ¿Qué te pasa Katniss?- al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de mi estado de ánimo

\- Por favor, ¿puedes venir a mi apartamento?

Annie no se demoró en llegar a los 15 minutos ya estaba ahí.

\- ¿Que te pasa amiga? - le preguntó Annie

\- Es complicado, te acuerdas de mi novio de la adolescencia

\- El cabrón que te pidió matrimonio y al día siguiente te dejo por un correo sin apenas explicación.

\- Ese, pues resulta que Peeta hoy ha aparecido en mi despacho y...- la castaña para su relato al ver la cara de su amiga- Annie y esa cara?

\- Mierda- maldijo- por casualidad no será Peeta Mellark

\- Si,¿ le conoces?

\- Es un amigo de Finnick, y fui yo la que le conseguí una entrevista para la empresa

\- Espera,espera... ¿ Cómo es eso?

\- Finnick, me contó que era buen chico, y muy trabajador pero que desde que dejó a su novia del instituto no levanta cabeza, vamos que todavía se acuerda de ti.

\- Eso es imposible

\- Más imposible que un día te pida matrimonio y al día siguiente corte contigo. Ahí hay algo oculto

\- Venga ya Annie no digas tonterías, me pisoteo y se rió de mí fin de la historia

\- No Kat, mi sexto sentido me dice que hay algo oculto en todo este asunto. Porque no hablas con él.

\- Ni loca, hablo con él de temas que no sean estrictamente profesionales, si es que ni le soporto.

\- Amiga ambas sabemos que si le has contratado y le estas dando tantas vueltas al asunto es porque le quieres

\- Si claro.- refunfuño

\- bueno cambiemos de tema- y pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando del desfile de la morena, la pequeña Oddair aun con su escasa edad y experiencia en el sector era una de las diseñadoras más prometedoras, y todas las encuestas y críticos la alababan hasta tal punto de situarla como una de las mejores diseñadoras de todos los tiempos.

((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))

Unas horas después, en la otra punta de la ciudad

Peeta acababa de finalizar su jornada de trabajo, había quedado con su amigo Finnick en el bar, para contarle que tal la entrevista, realmente lo único que la apetecía era regresar a su madriguera y no volver a levantar cabeza en días, pero tenia que agradecerle a su amigo la oportunidad de la entrevista, llevaba mucho tiempo en paro, y hasta había pensado en renunciar a sus sueños y a todo por lo que había estudiado y luchado y trabajar como camarero o algo así, así que le debía ir

\- hey, y esa cara amigo, no te preocupes ya habrá mas trabajos- le consoló Finnick creyendo que adivinaba el motivo de su tristeza- Dos cervezas- dijo haciéndole una seña al camarero

\- No es eso, de hecho hasta he empezado a trabajar hoy

\- Eso es fantástico,¿ cuál es el problema?-

\- Te acuerdas de mi ex- novia

\- A la que dejaste porque su padre te amenazó con desheredarla y cerrarle las puertas de trabajo en todas partes

\- Seh. Pues resulta que es mi jefa.

\- Hostia, hostia, que pequeño es el mundo.¿ Y que tal el reencuentro?- dijo arqueando las cejas

\- No es lo que piensas, ha sido una gran mierda. Ha cambiado tanto es tan fría, tan superficial, apenas queda rastro de la dulce kat de la que me enamore, siento que por mi culpa la he convertido en una persona sin sentimientos, a penas me ha mirado a la cara, me hablaba en un tono de voz tan monótono y neutral.

\- Así que tu ex- novia ahora jefa es una cabrona perra sin corazón

\- EH- elevó la voz el rubio- no te dirijas a ella de esa manera

\- Tranquilo, que yo solo queria ayudarte, estoy de tu parte, pero por lo que veo encima sigues enamorado, ¿ sabes lo que significa, amigo?- continuó sin esperar respuesta- que estas jodido, pero bien jodido.

\- Sabes una cosa, días como hoy me pregunto porque somos amigos, al menos podías fingir y darme ánimos

\- Peeta,soy realista, y también te digo una cosa si de verdad la amas lucha por reconquistarla, piensa en una cosa eres su asistente lo quieras o no vais a pasar muchas horas al día juntos y en algún momento tendréis que hablar

\- Tienes razón

**el segundo capitulo lamento haberles hecho esperar, intentare que mis actuales sean así:**

**Todos los viernes- cap dueño de mi destino**

**Sabado o domingos- voy alternando cap de comenzando a vivir y perdoname**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paso a paso**

Pov Katniss:

Los siguientes días eran más llevaderos, y aunque Peeta era mi asistente solo nos limitábamos a tratar temas estrictamente profesionales, pero he de decir que me ha salvado de más de un marrón y hasta se ha cargado con mis errores, yo creo que dejando a un lado los temas personales es un excelente fichaje.

\- Jefa- llama a la puerta de mi oficina como cada mañana desde hace un mes a la misma hora- traigo el café

\- Muchas gracias

\- De nada, ¿ Cuál es el trabajo pendiente para hoy?

\- Redactar el informe de fin de mes, y Peeta, Hawthorne hoy tiene el día libre así que necesito que me acompañes a la reunión con los de WDF, es a las 3 en sus oficinas centrales.

\- Claro ningún problema.

El resto de la mañana pasó normal apenas hubo complicaciones ni más trabajo de última hora, solo me tenía que centrar en preparar la reunión, la verdad que tampoco era una reunión excesivamente importante, simplemente era fijar unos presupuestos sobre lo que nos costaría que nos hicieron auditorías externas y durante cuanto tiempo, al fin llego la esperada hora.

Vi a Peeta que al no tener coche seguramente iría andando así que hice mi buena acción del siglo, no si desde que le he vuelto a ver, estoy volviendo a ser esa tonta buenaza

\- Peeta- le saludo mientras bajo la ventanilla de mi Porsche negro "mi bebé"- no pensarás ir andando

\- Pues- veo como resopla y se rasca la cabeza incómodo e indeciso

\- Anda sube que te llevo

\- De verdad- pregunta sorprendido

\- Claro, no pienso dejar que los accionistas de WDF vean que se van a reunir con alguien de un cargo inferior- golpe bajo, lo sabía, como puedo ser tan fría y dura con él." hey Katniss"- me hablo mi conciencia-"él es el tío que te rompió el corazón porque te compadeces" y la verdad es que tenía razón.

\- Claro jefa

\- Bueno, yo llevare el mando y tu tan solo tienes que seguirme y apoyarme, se que no te has preparado la reunión porque no te he avisado con antelación, pero es fácil y estas preparado

\- Por supuesto, jefa no la decepcionarle- ya lo hiciste una vez, pensé para mí

En apenas unos 20 minutos llegamos a las oficinas centrales de WDF, la verdad que eran unos edificios impresionantes teniendo en cuenta los ingresos de la compañía, a mi en particular siempre me había llamado la atención.

\- Bienvenidos, srta Everdeen, y Señor Mellark- nos saludó la secretaria de Brutus presidente de WDF- por favor acompáñenme- dijo mientras nos guiaba a lo largo de los pulcros pasillos de la empresa, durante un momento giré la cabeza y vi como Peeta observaba todo con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos, era como un niño en un puesto de caramelos, disfrutaba tanto cuanto ponía esa cara"Katniss"me reprocho mi conciencia, peor no podía evitarlo.

Debo decir que la reunión fue tediosa y aburrida para terminar un tema ya acordado y prácticamente resuelto nos tardamos 3 horas, ya que Brutus, y sus abogados, no paraban de repetir la misma idea una y otra vez... Y eso que Peeta para ser su primera reunión con gente de rango tan importante hizo un excelente trabajo, se notaba que estaba bien preparado

-Lo conseguimos Peeta- le dije dándole un abrazo, y es que después de tanto rato había perdido el control sobre mis emociones

\- Kat, tu y yo siempre hemos sido un gran equipo- dijo haciendo el ambiente más tenso, para mi suerte el se dio cuenta de su metedura de pata y cambió rápidamente de tema, como ya era tarde nos fuimos a un bar y estuvimos hablando durante horas de cosas sin sentido como cuando..." Katniss" me reprocho de nuevo mi conciencia.

En fin termine el día con mi cabeza dando vueltas a todo, no entendía porque mi corazón se ponía a palpitar tan fuerte cada vez que lo veía, ni como su sonrisa lograba ruborizarme o como su simple presencia me hacía sentir bien, pero no eso no estaba pasando porque no, simplemente era un reflejo de la Katniss adolescente, una parte de mí que todavía no ha cerrado esa etapa, pero eso solo es algo transitorio,me repetía mentalmente

Pov Peeta

Cada día que pasaba trabajando para ella, sentía como mi vida volvía a recomponerse, como mi corazón volvía a reconstruirse, tan solo su presencia hacia que me volviera a sentir lleno de vida.

A lo largo de este mes, hemos ido dando pequeños pasos, y esos se notaba cada mañana cuando le llevaba el café, ya no me ponía esas caras de asco y superioridad de al principio, ahora me trata más cordial, mas amable y creo que después de hoy se puede decir que volvemos a ser amigos.

La verdad que hoy ha sido un gran día primero la reunión que pese a los inseguros abogados que no paraban de ponernos trabas a salido excelente, Katniss y yo nos compenetrabamos a la perfección era como si con solo mirarnos sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, era simplemente perfecto, y después para mejorar la situación cuando terminamos fuimos a celebrar el éxito al bar y allí hablando era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado como si los dos volviésemos a ser esos locos adolescentes de 17 años que no podían estar separados y hablaban de todo, y mientras tanto el tiempo pasaba volando, era como nunca debió haber dejado de haber sido, y todo por culpa de...

Alexander Everdeen

Si tan solo Katniss supiera que el culpable de su ruptura fue su padre, que m amenazó con destruirlos a ambos, peor no podía hacer eso ya una vez la había hecho un mar de lágrimas, como para encima destruir la confianza que ella tenia con su padre, simplemente no podía...

Ya era demasiado tarde, tenia suerte con poder tener la posibilidad de tenerla como amiga, y el verla con otra persona será mi penitencia por haberla hecho sufrir, por ser un cobarde, y por no haber luchado contra viento y marea por su amor

Continuará...

Ay, este para de cabezotas como creen que continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Katniss:

Los días van pasando rápidamente, y ya estamos a mediados del mes de mayo, aunque la temperatura es bastante más frío de lo que suele ser en estas fechas, pero la verdad es que no me quejo así el día de hoy pasara más rápido, y es que sí hoy es el día, hoy hace 7 años que Peeta destrozó mi corazón, pero este año va a ser diferente a los demás, en vez de quedarme en la cama todo el día tomando vaso tras vaso de whisky, este año no me lo tomaré de vacaciones e iré a trabajar, no quiero que Peeta vea que mi debilidad es por su culpa, de hecho jamás se lo reconocería, seria como traicionarme a mi misma, como dejar de lado mi fría coraza durante un momento y eso si que no lo puedo permitir.

Ring ring

Suena mi iPhone 6, y veo como en la pantalla iluminada aparece el nombre de mi hermana Prim, la misma que me lo compró

\- Dime Prim

\- Kat, ¿que tal estas?- me pregunta un tanto temerosa, y me puedo imaginar como esta al otro lado de la línea dándole vueltas y vueltas a uno de sus mechones rizados

-Genial patito

\- Vaya, pues la verdad me alegro mucho pero si no te has dado cuenta hoy...

\- Ya hoy hace 7 años de lo de Peeta me acuerdo perfectamente

\- Me alegro de que por fin lo hayas superado y puedas hablar del tema sin problemas

\- Como para no superarlo, si es mi secretario y le veo todos los días

\- Jajaja jajaja jajaja jajaja

\- Prim, ¿estas bien?

\- Buen intento hermanita, de verdad casi me creo que Peeta trabaja para ti- contesta esforzándose por aguantar la risa

\- Patito, no es ninguna broma. Si quieres te enseño la lista de empleados que tengo en nómina o te pasas un día por la empresa y lo compruebas con tus propios ojitos

\- Enserio, no me puedo creer que no me lo contaras, últimamente no me cuentas nada.

\- Últimamente no tengo tiempo de nada Prim, y tu tampoco

\- Bueno ya pero puedes sacar un ratito para contármelo.

\- Cuando puedo tu estas de fiesta o estudiando.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es ninguna queja Prim, estas en la universidad y es normal que te centres más en estudiar, pasarlo bien con los amigos, y disfrutar de tu independencia. Y un consejo disfruta todo lo que puedas de la universidad, que cuando empieces a trabajar, ya verás

\- Gracias Kat, no trabajo porque no me dejas que te puedo ayudar con la empresa.

\- No quiero que te estreses, ya tendrás tiempo de eso, bueno te tengo que dejar, que sino llego tarde al trabajo

\- Adiós Katniss, oye si Peeta es tu secretario, debe haber una tensión sexual en la oficina...

\- Adiós Prim, te quiero.- la cuelgo ignorando lo último, después miró el reloj, mierda, ya son las 9, al parecer he estado hablando con mi hermano más tiempo del previsto.

Cojo mis últimas carpetas y me maquillo rápidamente,un último detalle y lista para un duro día de trabajo, monto en mi perfecto Porsche mi bebe

ring ring, esta mañaa estoy mas solicitada de lo normal y eso ya es decir...

Esta vez pongo el teléfono en más libres

\- Catnip

\- Gale, ¿ que tal?

\- Pues mal, mala amiga, te has olvidado de mí, me parece fatal- dice muy estróficamente( Gale es el típico prototipo de mejor amigo gay)

\- Y tu también me tienes abandonada- digo haciendo un adorable puchero aunque se que no me va a ver.

\- Es que he conocido a uno bfff que músculos, deberías ver lo sexi que esta cuando después de hacer ejercicio el sudor recorre su cuerpo, es tan perfecto, en fin amor a primera vista

\- Si un enamoramiento muy profundo- digo sarcásticamente

\- Profundo, profundo, ni te imaginas cuan profundo lo conozco

\- Gale,esos detalles la verdad sobraban un poco, dejalos para tu chico de turno, que creo que es el único que los soportará.

\- Solo un poquito, todo el mundo me soportara soy el mejor gay de todo el world.

\- Se te ha olvido el mas humilde

\- Bueno antes de que destruyas mi muy buen construida ego, quisera saber si la señorita Everdeen viene hoy a la oficina- y pensar que por estas tonterías es mi mejor amigo.

\- Si, claro.

\- Pues entonces te parece si comemos juntos y te pongo al día, haber si puedes volver a ser una buena amiga

\- Veré que puedo hacer no prometo nada.- Y dicho esto cuelgo

Sin apenas darme cuenta ya he llegado, y me doy cuenta cuando aparecen las grandes letras de Everdeen corporaciones, veremos que tal se me da el día

Subo hasta mi planta en ascensor, y ya tengo a 10 jefes de departamentos sobre mí, que si las auditorías van mal, que si las cuentas no cuadran, que si necesitamos un nuevo recorte de personal, esto último me lo dice Clove, la jefa de personal, dice que hay mucho incompetente suelto, yo personalmente pienso, que ya se ha tirado ha prácticamente todos los de su planta y quiere carne nuevo, aun así le propongo juntarme con ella para que me explique el problema y busquemos posibles soluciones.

Cuando por mi llego a mi despacho me dejo caer en la silla, y suelto un suspiro de alivio, por fin sola.

Pero como no el momento de gloria y paz no dura mucho y llaman a la puerta.

Es Peeta quien trae el café como siempre, cuando nuestras miradas se conectan me doy cuenta de la tristeza que refleja la suya , sus ojos azul mar se muestran vacios, sin vida, llenos de dolor y tristeza y eso me hunde, me doy cuenta de que él también está pensando en estos momentos, de lo que pasó hace 7 años

El dolor que recorre mi pecho es enorme,es como si se me partiera en dos, el también esta dolido de lo que pasó, es como si su mirada me suplicara perdón, como si me intentara decir que hay algo más en la historia que yo todavía desconozco.

Pero ni por todas las explicaciones que me de tiene excusa lo que hizo, ni tampoco puede borrarlo.

"Tocar un botón y que todo vuelva a ser como antes"- Ojala fuera eso posible, con un botón que todo se arreglara que borrara el sufrimiento, que consiguiera que olvide lo que paso, porque en vez de buscar tonterías los científicos no se centrarán en eso.

**Bueno chicos, estoy escribiendo una historia que se llama quedate conmigo, y es como la introducción de esta, ahí se explica todo lo que paso hace 7 años con Katniss y Peeta ( lo digo para quien le interese)**

**En fin espero que disfruten del capítulo**


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Peeta:

Días como hoy no son fáciles para nadie, hoy hace 7 años de aquel fatídico día, ese en el que solté la peor de las mentiras, la más grande, le rompí el corazón a Katniss y como consecuencia de eso a mi mismo a la vez, ese día fue el principio del fin, sin ella ya no tenía sentido luchar por las cosas, ni sonreír, desde que se fue ya no vivía tan solo sobrevivía.

Pero cada una acepta las consecuencias de sus actos, y si con todo este sufrimiento Katniss consiguió sus objetivos sin que su padre le destrozara la vida y sus sueños, todo por lo que he luchado ha merecido la pena.

En fin dejemos todo de lado y concentrémonos en actuar normal y que ella no sospeche nada- me reprocho mentalmente.

Entró al despacho de Kat con una bandeja con el café como ya es un segundo, cuando se lo entrego hay un segundo en que nuestras miradas chocan, anhelo, tristeza, cariño, son un conjunto de sensaciones lo que siento,y no puedo evitar preguntarme.

\- Gracias por el café Peeta- me dice tristemente y ahí es cuando entiendo que ella esta pasando lo mismo que yo, y que siente lo mismo que yo. Quizá después de todo siga sintiendo nada por el café.

\- No se dan,- ya sabes, todo lo que tu digas te lo traeré.- completo mentalmente

Flashback

Hace más de 7 años

Miro como Katniss abre emocionada el estuche

-Ooh Peeta, te quiero muchísimo pero sabes que no hacía falta- dice mientras acaricia el colgante.

\- Si que hacía, además no decías que lo querías

\- Pff no se que decir, no me lo esperaba, muchísimas gracias- contesta dándome un gran beso

\- No se dan, ya sabes todo lo que me pidas, mi dulce princesa, te lo traeré

\- Y si te pido la luna

\- Encantado te la traeré

\- Y si te pido que estés conmigo para siempre

\- Encantado lo cumpliré y nunca te fallaré

Fin flashback

\- Peeta- me susurra

\- Si

\- Necesitamos hablar

\- Algún problemas con las auditorías, o con los expedientes o necesitas que revise los archivos- empecé a enumerar cosas que me suele mandar

\- De ti y de mi-soltó con un suspiro , espera esto es bueno porque todavía siente algo por mí o significa que quiere cerrar capítulo

Iba a responder cuando entraron dos hombres corriendo al despacho

\- Gale, Aberthany, ocurre algún problema

\- Las alarmas no han saltado,pero Los PADER se están haciendo con el control del edificio- dijo el mas joven alterado

-Vale, no pasa nada, pondremos en marcha los planes de emergencia y todo saldrá bien-dijo Katniss intentando controlar el pánico, mientras yo estaba muy confuso y mi cabeza intentaba ordenar toda esa información.

\- No hay tiempo, ustedes- nos señaló el hombre mas mayor unos 50 años le echaría- tienen que salir de aquí cuanto antes, srta. Everdeen recuerde que su padre es el objetivo y por ende todo lo relacionado con el también lo será

\- Entiendo Aberthany, pero tengan cuidado.

\- Lo mismo digo- se despidieron, mientras salían del despacho, vi como Katniss corría una estantería, haciendo que apareciera una puerta.

\- Katniss, no estoy entendiendo nada- dije confuso y exasperado

\- No hay tiempo, sigueme - abrió la puerta y antes mis ojos se extendieron unos pasadizos- se que ahora no entenderás nada- comenzó a explicarme- la verdad es que mi padre y su empresa tuvo grandes problemas con la mafia, lleva amenazado de muerte varios años, por esos se construyeron los pasadizos por los que estamos ahora, es una especie de plan de emergencia, pero nunca pensé que nos atacaran de verdad- termino de explicar con un tono angustioso, mientras le temblaba todo el cuerpo, parecía una hoja

\- Ven- le dije dándole un abrazo intentado fortalecerla- nada va a pasar Kat, ya has oído, si vamos por aquí todo irá bien.

\- Gracias, lo necesitaba

\- Siempre estaré ahí para ti.

\- Ojala eso hubiera sido verdad.

\- Kat...

\- Concentrémonos en salir vivos de esta y luego ya aclararemos lo que tengamos que aclarar.

Continuamos atravesando el pasadizo durante unos minutos,debía reconocer que estaba muy bien preparado, las indicaciones eran precisas y la señalización perfecta, lo que pasa que el mantenimiento era pésimo y todo estaba muy oscuro, se notaba que no se esperaba que esto pudiera llegar a pasar. Al cabo de 15 minutos conseguimos llegar a la puerta que daba que lo comunicaba con la calle pero la suerte una vez más parecía que ni estaba de nuestro lado, y al salir nos esperaba cuatro hombres con sus armas ya listas para ser utilizadas, me gire y vi que Katniss estaba en shock, así que haciendo fuera de un instinto de supervivencia que ni sabía que tenía agarre fuerte la mano de Katniss y la inste para que corriera, pero los hombres fueron más rápidos que nosotros,vi a cámara lenta comí se producía el disparo y no dude ni un segundo en poner mi cuerpo para proteger a Katniss, de repente todos los pensamientos se nublaron y se me sustituyeron por un enorme dolor en el costado, podía oír las voces a lo lejos.

\- El chico no era

\- Mierda, para que disparas

\- Hay que irnos cuanto antes- discutían los hombres aunque no tardaron mucho en huir.

\- Peeta. PEEETA. Por favor no cierres los ojos- me gritaba Katniss, yo luchaba por hacerla caso.

\- Kat...pequeña

\- PEETA- lloraba

\- Katniss perdoname por todo.

\- No Peeta, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

\- Si.. Si te deje hace 7 años fue porque me obligaron- decía lentamente ya que me costaba respirar-

\- Ya esta Peeta, no te centres en eso.

\- Recuerda ...recuerda que te amo y te ame, gracias por todo pequeña

\- No, no Peeta- hipaba, y yo sentía como pequeñas gotas caían encima de mi, y lo asocie con sus lágrimas- ni te despidas, todavía nos queda una vida entera por delante, por favor no te duermas.

\- Se feliz pequeña- dije y vi como todo se volvía negro y se desvanecía, solo un grito cortaba el silencio

\- UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR

**Continuará**

**Que les ha parecido capítulo, sin lugar a dudas extenso, creen que se salvara Peeta**

**O por el contrario morirá y Kat no parará hasta dar con el asesino, quien sabe, yo desde luego no, ni tengo nada escrito, a partir de aquí**

**En fin cualquier cosa comenten y gracias por leerme**


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Katniss:

\- UNA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR - gritaba a pleno pulmón en medio de la calle, mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la cara a Peeta intentando despertarle

\- Vamos, Peeta. Peeta, por favor despierta, no me puedes hacer esto, no me puedes decir que me quieres y abandonarme Peeta.

-Señorita Everdeen- oí como Haymitch me llamaba, pero ni siquiera me giré, sentía que si lo hacia Peeta desaparecería-ya he llamado a la ambulancia deben estar llegando- sentí como intentaba al cuerpo de Peeta al que yo me aferraba- vamos deje que lo atiendan, y es que sin apenas darme cuenta debido a mi estado semi- catatónico, los equipos de emergencia y las ambulancias ya habían llegado al hospital.

Vi, como dos paramédicos trabajaban sobre el cuerpo de Peeta, apenas oí algunas frases

\- Dos balas, una en la pierna derecha con orificio de entrada y salida, sin aparente daño en las arterias, y la otra alojada en el pecho, sin orificio de salida, ¿ cómo van las constantes?- dijo el paramédico que parecía más experimentando

\- Están cayendo a un ritmo preocupante, y la saturación de oxígeno cada vez es menor, hay que llevarlo al hospital cuanto antes.

\- Pues ya sabes lo estabilizamos y nos lo llevamos.- Observe como uno de los paramédicos se acercaba hacia donde estaba yo con Haymitch, quien no sabía que hacer si consolarme ya que mi llanto no había cesado o ir a averiguar si algún otro trabajador había sufrido mas daños

\- Ustedes presenciaron el tiroteo verdad- asentí- bueno su amigo no voy a mentirles esta en estado crítico, le vamos a trasladar ahora mismo

\- Le acompañaré en la ambulancia- digo intentando modular mi voz para no parecer lo que de verdad era, una niña muy asustada.

\- Lo siento, pero necesitamos tener el espacio suficiente dentro de la ambulancia para atenderle si surge cualquier imprevisto, en fin, creo que ya le han acomodado en la ambulancia, y ya sabéis cada segundo cuenta- y dicho esto se fue.

\- Señorita Everdeen, será mejor que continuemos con el trabajo ya sabe que su padre odie que nos retrasemos, y como usted ya sabe primero lo importante

\- PRIMERO LO IMPORTANTE!- estalle colérica- estamos hablando de la vida de una persona de Peeta, ni siquiera se si va a vivir, acaba de dar SU VIDA por MÍ, y quieres que haga como si nada ha pasado,mira Haymitch no se que clase de persona eres, pero desde ahora te digo una cosa trabajamos para vivir, no vivimos para trabajar, y en TU PUTA VIDA se te vuelva a ocurrir poner el trabajo como prioridad a la vida de una persona.

\- Llamaré a tu padre, que él sí sabe cómo manejar una empresa, no a una niñata que se empatiza con el primer idiota al que le pegan un tiro.

Estaba a punto de saltar encima de él, cuando unos brazos me sujetaron por la cintura intentando contenerme, me giré comprobando que era Gale y le envíe una mirada asesina.

Ey no me mires así- me reprochó- mira a tu alrededor- me susurró, y vi como medio empresa nos miraba asombrada entre ellos estaban cargos importantes como Brutus, Enobaria, Clove, Glimmer y como no la mano derecha de mi padre Snow, comprendí lo que me dijo Gale e intenté asumir la situación

\- Bien aquí ya no hay nada que ver, lo que queda de día se lo pueden tomar libre, considerenlo un detalle por el susto, excepto el departamento de seguridad, el de recursos humanos y el jurídico, quiero saber si los tipos trabajaban o trabajan aquí Brutus- dije señalando a mi jefe de recursos humanos- quiero que comprueben todas las cámaras, grabaciones, y que encuentren cualquier dato, huella o pista que nos pueda ayudar, y también les pido que trabajen en cooperación con la policía nos pueden ayudar mucho en este momento, por supuesto investiguen también a la mafia, vale Snow- le dije a mi jefe de seguridad, esté en respuesta asintió- y Glimmer como jefa del departamento jurídico, quiero que te encargues de analizar cada delito cometido al mínimo y ver cuando agravante les puedes añadir para poner la denuncia cuanto antes, y que trabajen desde ya en los juzgados- resople- bueno eso es todo ya pueden irse.

\- Ves Catnip- dijo Gale- como lo has solucionado, yo me hubiera enviado a mí, para ser la unión entre la policía y la empresa pero bueno.

\- Gale, hasta en un momento así vas a poner pegas

\- Venga ya, Catnip, pero tú les has visto, si ese poli esta de toma pan y moja.

\- En serio tienes ganas de ligar en un momento así.

\- Relajate ya veras como todo sale bien, ya os veo a Peeta y a ti en unos días besuqueandote con él por la empresa - dijo mientras me abrazaba

\- Pero co- como...

\- Cuando le miras tus ojos brillan de una manera especial, la mirada de enamorada- dijo interrumpiendome para explicarme y yo me quedé en blanco.

\- Como he sido tan gilipollas de no darme cuenta hasta hoy- dije llorando nuevamente

\- Solo hay un momento que opaca al amor, y es el dolor, y tu estabas muy dolida con el y lo sabes. Pero mi niña no llores- susurró intentando consolarme- va a estar bien, va a sobrevivir aunque solo sea para escuchar que tu también le quieres.

\- Y eso esta científicamente probando- digo enmarcando una ceja- Venga ya Gale, independientemente que me ame, no se va a salvar por- por eso si lo hace es gracias a la medicina- termino sollozando, no puedo soportar la idea de que no se salve de que no sobreviva, no puede ser, ahora que por fin esta a mi lado

\- De verdad que órbita me das Catnip, que poco confías en tu amigo- dice enfadado

\- Ahora te enfadas conmigo, mira que no estoy yo para tonterías.

\- Eres igual que Tom.

\- ¿ Quien es ese?

\- Un polvazo de una noche, pero que decía rapidito que no estoy para tonterías

\- Quieres dejar de hacerme perder el tiempo y llevarme al hospital

\- Vale tía borde, no me mates.

\- Rápido Gale, moriría si algo le pasará

\- Que dramática chica


	7. Chapter 7

Nada más Gale aparcó en el parking del hospital salió corriendo todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron hasta la recepción de urgencias, la cual estaba estaba atendida por una señora de mediana edad, que no hacía otra cosa que jugar al viejo juego del tetris en el ordenador

\- Disculpe... Disculpe- carraspeó molesta Katniss intentando llamar la atención de la recepcionista- Disculpe señora, me puede ayudar.

\- Esperese un momento a que termine estas fichas, señorita un poco de educación que estaba trabajando.

\- Vaya la pagan por jugar al tetris que chollo- responde Katniss indignada, mientras comprueba como la recepcionista se sonroja fuertemente, la han pillado in fraganti

\- Discúlpeme en que le puedo ayudar.

\- Me puede decir el estado de Peeta Mellark- pregunta Katniss decida.

\- No puedo ofrecer información de un paciente a no ser que pertenezca a su familia, lo siento son políticas estrictas del hospital que seguimos a rajatabla.

Katniss piensa rápidamente una solución, necesita saber el estado de Peeta y cuanto antes mejor- No pertenezco a su familia pero pronto seré parte de ella, soy su prometida- miente desesperada tratando de saber algo de su estado.

La recepcionista la mira con los ojos entreabiertos, no se lo termina de creer, pero le da igual, ella lo único que quiere es volver a su interesante partida de tetris lo antes posible- Muy bien, según la ficha de ingreso a venida aquí en parada cardiorrespiratoria y le han metida directamente a cirugía.

\- Y eso es todo no me puede decir nada más.

\- Lo siento, en cuanto salga de quirófano o tengan alguna noticia se lo comunicaré, ahora si es tan amable de quedarse en la sala de espera y no incordiarme se lo agradecería- Katniss está a punto de explotar siente la mezcla de la ira contra esa mujer junto con la impotencia de no saber nada de Peeta ni poder hacer nada por él, como le indica la odiosa mujer espera con impaciencia en la sala, oyéndose el continuo repiqueteo de sus Peeptoes Manolo Blahnik contra el suelo.

Para ella el tiempo se ha parada todo se hace eterno, mientras siente como en su pecho los sentimientos de miedo y angustia se hacen cada vez más y más grandes.

Al fondo del pasillo ve que por fin su amigo Gale ha terminado de aparcar, y no vuelve solo, va acompañada de Annie y de su novio Finnick, a los que se les ve visiblemente preocupados.

\- Kat- la llama Annie, y Katniss no puede más, después de haber aguantado el tipo hasta el momento se derrumba en los brazos de su amiga que intenta consolarla como puede. Al cabo de unos minutos que son como horas parece que se ha calmado.

\- Siento el espectáculo que os acabo de dar- se disculpa con su amiga y con los chicos.

\- Kat, no te preocupes para eso ya nos ha explicado que ha pasado.

\- Esos hijos de puta seguro que los pillan- asegura Finnick- por cierto no nos han presentado soy Finnick- dice dándole un apretón a la castaña cuyos ojos grisáceos siguen rojos, evidencia de la cascada de lágrimas que salieron de ellos minutos atrás.

\- Tu eres el famoso Finnick, te conocía por foto, aquí tu novia no para hablar de ti y de enseñarme fotos- dice señalando a su amiga a la que juraría que es la primera vez que la ve colorada- Por cierto, soy Katniss.

\- Si, tu sueles salir por la tele- comenta el joven y todos ríen menos Gale que permanece concentrado en escribir algo con el móvil- Ahora en serio- prosigue Finnick, me han hablado muy bien de ti por partida doble.

\- ¿Peeta también..?- pregunta temerosa

\- Mucho más que esta que tienes como amiga

\- Oye- se queja Annie quien le pega un manotazo juguetón en el pecho a su novio.

\- Si, si tu quejate- bromea- lo que quería decir es que no se le que paso con Peeta en el pasado- miente, pero eso todavía no lo puede desvelar-pero te puedo asegurar que ese chico no puede estar más enamorado de ti, y por lo que veo tu estas igual.- Katniss asiente, esta a punto de decir algo cuando Gale interrumpe.

\- Nena, creo que tenemos un problema.

\- Otra más no, por favor- se queja Katniss saturada

\- ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?- pregunta la pareja, que ven como su amiga esta a punto de volver a desmoronarse

\- No creo que sea necesario- continúa Gale- el problema es que la presa se ha enterado del tiroteo, que hacemos.

\- Lanza un comunicado de prensa diles que no ha sido más que un ladrón, no des muchos detalles, que respeten la intimidad del herido y poco más.

\- Catnip sabes que esto dará pie a especulaciones

\- Que las haya, ahora mismo lo único que me importa es Peeta además nadie puede confirmarlas

\- Jodeeer como te las gasta- resopla Finnick, intentando aliviar el ambiente, y lo consigue.

()()()()()

En ese mismo momento en un edificio del Upper East Side...

Alexander Everdeen agita contesta los hielos que quedan en su vaso de whisky, todo iba según lo planeado, hoy era el día, tan solo le faltaba la confirmación de que el plan se había llevado a cabo.

Jamás pensó que cuando Peeta volviera a ver a su hija, volviera a ganarse su corazón, es más esperaba que su hija lo humillara, al enterarse de que no fue así una vez más se odió a sí mismo, por no haber educado a su hija con unos valores, esa niñata creía en los sentimientos, y trataba igual a un rico que a un pobre, valiente inútil que era. Sin embargo, en su interior siempre guardo una esperanza de que su hija se encargaría de la destrucción de Peeta, pero visto lo visto al final el se ha tenido que encargar del asunto.

No podía permitir que Peeta entablará una relación con su hija, en el pasado ya la rompió, ahora la destruirá por completo, ese chico no es más que un hijo de gente con nivel inferior al suyo, no le podrían ofrecer nada a cambio de su hija.

Alexander, siente como se ilumina la pantalla de su móvil, acaba de recibir un WhatsApp, lo abre y ve que es de Snow, uno de sus más fieles hombres, que esta infiltrado en la empresa, y que gracias a él supo del acercamiento de su hija con Peeta.

-Primera parte del plan completada, Peeta abatido- le informa Snow

\- Magnífico, mañana quiero saber si esta muerto o no, y si no, tomar nuevas medidas.

El señor Everdeen se ríe solo en el despacho de su apartamento, en los últimos años aunque no lo reconociera había perdido bastante facultades mentales, y la soledad en la que vivía unida al odio de su familia lo habían dejado al borde de la locura, para él lo único importante en esos momentos era su empresa y para volver a tener el control de ella tenía que conseguir que su hija mayor, Katniss se casará con uno de sus leales, aunque para ello tuviera que matar.

**Por fin sabemos quien fue el causante del tiroteo,Alexander Everdeen, un hombre sin escrúpulos Snow de agente doble, falsedad máxima y traiciones en la empresa.**

**Esperemos que de la saludad de Peeta se diga algo en el siguiente capítulo, comenten por favor, para hacerme saber sus opiniones. OJIITO QUE PEETA TODAVÍA PUEDE MORIR**


	8. Chapter 8

Y los días iban pasando, Peeta ya llevaba 10 días ingresado en el hospital, y todavía no se despertaba por la anestesia, los médicos decían que se podía despertar en horas, días, meses o incluso años, no había nada definido.

Katniss, cada día estaba más desesperada, en su interior había un gran conflicto de sentimientos, pero el que estaba por encima de todo, era el temor a que Peeta no despertaba, lo necesitaba en su vida, no importaba el tipo de relación que tuvieran, simplemente le necesitaba. Lo que más le frustraba es que las investigaciones sobre lo ocurrido tanto internas como externas no mejoraban, era como si alguien tratara de taparlas, Gale sospechaba de Snow, pero Katniss se lo negó asegurando que la mano derecha de su padre era incapaz de algo así, o no, cada vez las dudas en su cabeza eran mayores, estaba perdida, sin saber que hacer, suerte que tenía a sus amigos tanto Annie, como quien la hacía compañía Finnick y Gale no se habían separado de su lado.

Katniss vivía entre el hospital y la oficina, a caballo entre ambas, se pasaba grandes horas del día, contándole cosas a Peeta y pidiéndole perdón por todo el tiempo perdido, ya que le habían aconsejado, que era una técnica muy útil para pacientes que se encontraban en estado de coma.

\- Kat, Kat...- la despertó la cantarina de voz de su amiga Annie.

\- ¿ Que ha pasado?- le dijo mientras estiraba la espalda pues se había quedado dormida en uno de los sillones del hospital.

\- Te has quedado dormida, tendrías que pasar por tu casa y descansar, no pasara nada porque te vayas unas horas.

\- Tranquila Annie, estoy perfectamente- intento convencer a la joven, aunque las grandes ojeras que marcaban su cara decían más bien todo lo contrario.

\- ¿ Por qué me has despertado?- contesto Kat aun soñolienta

\- Te iba a avisar de que me iba a comer si quieres que te traiga algo.

\- No hace falta y lo sabes.

\- Perfecto pues haré como con los niños chiquitos te traeré lo que yo quiera y te lo tienes que comer sí o sí.

-Claroo- Katniss puso los ojos en blanco e ignora a su amiga, eran ya las 2 de la tarde, y eso significaba que la hora de visitas para ver a Peeta no había echo nada más que empezar.

A paso rápida se aproximó hacia la habitación de Peeta dejando a Annie con la palabra en la boca, una escena que en estos últimos días. Esta vez cuando entró en la habitación las vistas como siempre la dejaron helada, odiaba esa imagen ver a Peeta lleno de cables, y con el pecho y la pierna vendados, le partían el alma, echaba de menos su sonrisas, perderse en su mirada, aquella que le enamoró cuando apenas tenía 16 años, y que parecía que de esos tiempos había pasado una eternidad.

-Hola Peeta- le empezó a hablar como cada vez que los médicos le permitían visitarlo.-Se que debe sonar muy aburrido que todos los días te diga lo mismo- Para ese momento aunque simplemente había dicho unas palabras las lágrimas ya salían de sus ojos, necesitaba desahogarse, liberar la angustia, confesar sus sentimientos, aunque no la pudiera escuchar- Peeta, se que nos hemos hecho muchísimo daño, que cuando entraste a la empresa te trate fatal, que solo pensaba en vengarme y verte sufrir, pero ahora me doy cuenta, que eso no era para nada más que evitar reconocerme que todavía sentía algo por ti, porque me hiciste tanto daño, que hasta juré no volver a enamorarme de nadie- los sollozos cada vez eran más fuertes, de hecho, tu que interrumpir su confesión para intentar tranquilizarse- ...Pero sabes una cosa te sigo queriendo no sé cómo, pero lo hago, y puede que hasta con más intensidad que antes, y ahora que lo se no me puedes hacer esto y dejarme sola, por favor despierta. Aunque sea dame una señal, por favor- en ese momento, Katniss sintió como una de las manos que tenía cogida de Peeta agarraba la suya débilmente, se estaba despertando.

Katniss pulso rápidamente el botón de atención médica, y nada más pulsarlo un par de doctores aparecieron en la habitación, echándola de ella para poder trabajar mejor.

Los segundos siguientes a eso, la esperanza en Katniss, volvió a resurgir llamando rápido a sus amigos en menos de 10 minutos, ya estaban allí Annie y Finnick, y Gale, aunque este último venía más por cierto enfermero con quien había hecho muy buenas migas.

Todos estaban muy ansiosos y expectantes de que los médicos les dijeran algo del estado de su amigo, pero quien no podía controlar los nervios era Katniss que no paraba de dar vueltas por la sala.

\- Katniss, para- la reprochó su amiga- como sigas así vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo.

\- Annie, no estoy para bromas, puedes dejar de decir gilipolleces de una vez.

\- EH, haya paz -se interpuesto Finnick entre las dos, ya que veía a ambas al límite de la paciencia.

\- Familiares de Peeta Mellark- llamó el doctor, y los chicos dándose como aludidos corrieron hacía él- bien- comenzó el doctor cuando vio que tres jóvenes estaban rodeándole- su amigo acaba de salir del coma, por lo que su estado es delicado, y la visitas serán de 1 en 1 y de 10 min, entendido?- los tres asintieron- Más tarde les hablare sobre le evolución, pero si sigue así en 1 semana creo que será dado de alta- dicho esto el doctor se marchó a continuar con su turno.

\- ¿ Y quién entra? - Preguntó Annie, que veía como su novio y Katniss se miraban indecisos.

\- Finnick- comenzó a hablar la castaña- creo que deberías pasar tú, al fin y al cabo eres su mejor amigo, te necesita.

\- Katniss, como su mejor amigo, le conozco lo suficiente como para saber que la cara que quiere ver es la tuya.

\- Por favor, Fin, quiero saber si quiere verme o no, odiaría entrar y que apenas me mirara.- dijo la castaña empezando a sollozar- no soportaría que me llegase a rechazar

\- Vale entrare yo, pero si Peeta se enfada por no verte te echaré la culpa,¿ Trato?

\- Trato

Finnick se despidió de su novia quien daba fieras a Katniss con un dulce beso, y se fue caminando con paso firme a la habitación de su amigo.

\- Peeta- le saludó, el rubio estaba fatal

-Finnick- soltó con voz ronca.-

\- ¿ Estas bien?

\- Estoy como si me hubieran a- rroll- llad-o con-n un camión- el joven tenía la garganta reseca y le costaba hablar, ya que a fin de cuentas había pasado mucho tiempo intubado-¿ Que-e ha pasad-o?

\- El tiroteo te acuerdas- Peeta asintió

\- Y Ka- atniss?- le daba miedo preguntar por ella, pero necesitaba saber que ella se preocupa por él, y el no verla le había disparado todas sus alarmas.-

\- Ya veo lo que me has echado de menos- bromeó- ahora mismo la llamo brother, que ya veo que yo sobro.

**Lo ssé, lo sé, mucho tiempo y seguramente querrán matarme, pero aquí por fin esta el siguiente capitulo, esta un poco floja y no he quedado muy convencida, pero es lo que hay, diganme sus opiniones.**


	9. Chapter 9

Finnick salió de la habitación de Peeta con una sonrisa en la cara, aun así las chicas al verle de vuelta tan pronto se levantaron preocupadas.

\- ¿ Hay algo mal? - le empezó a interrogar Katniss cuando todavía estaba a 10 metros de él.

\- No tranquila, pero a quien quiere ver es a otra persona.

\- A quien?- pregunto dudosa, a fin de cuentas Finnick era un hermano para Peeta, según le había contado el primero durante estos días.

-Finnick, que tal esta mi hermano- le saludo un joven rubio- Espera un momento tu eres Katniss, no, Katniss Everdeen?

\- Rye, vaya como has cambiado- le saludó Katniss a quien por un momento se le iluminó la mirada- ¿Cómo has cambiado?

\- Bueno es que la última vez que me viste tenía 15 años, ahora ya tengo 22.

\- ¿ Os conocéis? - preguntaron atónitos la joven pareja a la vez, tanto Annie como Finnick, habían estado contemplando el diálogo entre los dos jóvenes callados.

\- Claro que sí- se apresuró a contestar el joven de los Mellark- Si fue mi cuñadita, y espero que pronto lo vuelva a ser.

\- Rye, no te adelantes a los acontecimientos- señaló Katniss.

\- Siento volver a interrumpiros- volvió a hablar Finnick- Pero Katniss, Peeta quiere verte.

\- Rye seguro que tú o tus padres no queréis verlo primero, por cierto,¿ Dónde están ?

\- Te lo cuento luego, mi hermano quiere verte, y yo quiero que vuelvas a ser mi cuñadita así que ve.

\- Vamos Kat- la ánimo Annie.

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que quiere verme? - Preguntó nerviosa la joven de ojos grisis, la verdad es que lo que más quería era entrar en la habitación y comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien, pero por otro lado no soportaría que el joven la rechazará, y después de todo lo ocurrido, el rubio estaría en todo su derecho de no querer verla.

\- Que si pesada ve, el quiere verte y tu lo estas deseando- las palabras de su amiga más su abrazó ayudaron a la castaña a reunir el valor necesario.

\- Está bien- concedió Katniss- desearme suerte.

La joven de profundos ojos grises reunió el valor suficiente, y se encaminó con paso nervioso a la habitación de Peeta, llamó a la puerta, con dos suaves golpecitos, y en respuesta escuchó un ronco "Adelante"

Muy nerviosa y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora abrió la puerta.

Peeta quien llevaba esperando bastante rato, pues Finnick se había ido a buscarla hace un tiempo, comenzaba a pensar que su amada castaña no estaba allí, y eso hizo que sus ánimos decayeron a un más, por eso, cuando oyó los golpes en la puerta, seguido de como entraba a la habitación, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír como un tonto. Su castaña se veía muy cansada pues unas enorme ojeras alojaban debajo de sus preciosos ojos grises y su rictus estaba triste, pero aún así era preciosa.

Katniss le observa con su gris mirada penetrante le ve mal, pálido, pero a fin de cuentas, estas vivo y eso es lo que importa, sabe que ella es quien debe empezar a hablar pero no encuentra las palabras...

\- Peet...- le llama como cuando eran adolescentes y de un grano de arena hacían una montaña.

\- Hacia años que no te escuchaba llamarme así- contesta el rubio con voz ronca, pero feliz de que el tiroteo haya servido para recortar sustancias entre Katniss y él.

\- ¿ Te encuentras bien? - es lo único que atino a decir, mil pensamientos y palabras cruzan su mente, pero es como si la comunicación entre su cabeza y su boca no existieran, los nervios no habían podido elegir peor momento para actuar.

\- He estado mejor- le sonríe tranquilizadoramente Peeta, como si la leyera cual libro abierto con tan solo mirarla a los ojos- Kat, relájate, solo somos tú y yo, como siempre, pese a todo y contra todo.

\- De verdad que ahora mismo estoy en blanco, y me siento estúpida por esa, el otro día cuando te dispararon sentí que me moría- se confesó Katniss a quien parecía que las palabras de Peeta le habían ayudado a reunir el valor que le faltaba- Y en ese momento, cuando no sabía si volvería a hablar contigo, nunca más, que jamás estarías allí, me di cuenta que una vida así no tendría sentido para mí, pese a todo Peeta te quiero, pero me siento estúpida, y se que suena tonto, pero no estoy preparada para volver a ser lo que éramos, necesito volver a empezar, que me ayudes a perdonar los errores de nuestra relación y aprender de ellos, paso a paso, sin prisas, como si no nos conociéramos, no sé, yo por lo menos quiero darnos esta segunda oportunidad que creo que nos merecemos, empezar de nuevo y luchar por ello, sé que pese a todos los años que han pasado mis sentimientos hacia ti siguen siendo igual de fuertes, y no quiero pasarme una vida preguntándome, y si le hubiera dado otra oportunidad.

Quiero borrón y cuenta nueva pero despacio, ¿ que te parece?

-Sabes que eso es lo que más quiero, te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, tan solo no te alejes de mí.

\- Eres mi asistente personal lo veo difícil.

\- Gracias , por esta oportunidad Kat, de verdad. Quiero explicarte todo lo que pasó el día que rompimos...

\- Me da igual- le interrumpo- Borrón y cuenta nueva,¿recuerdas?

\- Katniss, quiero que lo sepas, no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

\- No es un secreto, porque tú no tratas de ocultarlo y yo no quiero saberlo,¿ vale?

\- Vale, sigues igual de mandona EH- replica mientras se intenta levantar en un fallido intento

\- Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian- respondo- no te levantes que se te saltan los puntos.

\- Jodeer-

\- Te has hecho daño- me acerco preocupada.

\- No, estoy bien tranquila- me susurra, y es que sin darnos cuenta nuestras caras están apenas a unos milímetros de separación. Mis ojos van hacia sus carnosos labios, y se que los suyos van a los mios, espero que sea él quien dé el primer paso, como cuando éramos adolescentes, pero en su rostro veo indecisión y duda. Y no lo entiendo, hasta que me doy cuenta, soy yo quien le ha pedido tiempo y espacio. Así que, recorto la distancia entre nosotros y junto nuestros labios, Peeta me responde con entusiasmo al instante, estaba tan pegados que oigo el latido de nuestros corazones, los dos van a mil por hora, una corriente eléctrica que hace mucho que no sentía me recorre el cuerpo y por primera vez en años, ya no me siento vacío, nos separamos al poco rato, ya que la respiración de Peeta es errática y yo me reprochó por no preocuparme de salud.

\- ¿ Estas bien?- le preguntó pues veo que le cuesta mantener la respiración.

\- No he estado mejor en años- contesta con una sonrisa deslumbrante, enseñándome todos sus dientes, y por primera vez desde que lo vi en mi oficina la sonrisa le llega a los ojos.

De repente, entra en la habitación un doctor corriendo.

\- Esta bien- afirma extraño mirando a Peeta- pero si hace un segundo los monitores han saltado como locos- veo como se da cuenta de los labios rojos e hinchados de Peeta, y luego se depara en mi, nos mira entrecerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza- Hasta que esté conectado a monitores abstenganse a hacer lo que hayan hecho- nos regaña, pero con un tono amable y divertida, después sale de la habitación, y nota como la sangre sube a mis mejillas.

Oigo unas risas a mi espalda, me giro y veo a todos en la puerta riéndose de nosotros Annie, Finnick, Gale y Rye, después miro a Peeta y esta sonriendo divertido, él también se esta divertiendo de la situación.

\- Supongo que ahora sí te puedo llamar cuñadita- dice Rye y me abraza

**Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, un pelín pero no mucho mas largo que el anterior, espero que hayan disfrutando con esta reconciliación, y con la promesa de algo nuevo pero mejor.**

**La semana que viene creo que actualizare Simplemente Quedate Conmigo, que ya toca, así que hasta pronto y no se olviden de marcar a favoritos y dejar sus comentarios.**


	10. Chapter 10

Pov Katniss

\- Cuñadita, pero no te sonrojes- me da un codazo Rye divertido ante la solución, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarme y esconder mi cabeza en el maltrecho cuello de Peeta.

-Oye chicos- empieza a hablar Peeta con una voz muy ronca y cansado- Me alegro y os agradezco que os preocupéis por mí, enserio, sois todos muy grandes- Todos asienten y le intentan quitar importancia- pero ahora pasemos a otro tema no tenías otro momento para pasar a verme.

Todos se ríen ante su comentario, y yo le miro, y me pierdo en sus hermosos ojos azules, es agradable volver a perderme en ello sin miedo, sin nada que temer, puede que la confianzas que teníamos cuando rompimos todavía no éste presente, pero yo estoy seguro que con el paso del tiempo reconstruiremos lo que teníamos, y lo haríamos más fuerte.

\- Ala, no te quejarás, una fiesta privada, para ti- dijo una enfermera al entrar en la habitación, y ver que dentro de ella había 5 personas aparte del paciente- Bueno chicos, si nos os importa debéis marcharos, que creo que el paciente necesita descansar.- terminó de hablar la enfermera, pese a que era regordeta y menuda, parecía muy amable, y tenia una sonrisa muy cálida.

\- No pueden quedarse un poquito más- Dice Peeta como niño chiquito, haciendo una adorable puchero

\- Lo siento pero no, ya sabes normas del hospital.

\- No se preocupe ya nos marchamos- le contesto a la enferma, y observo como todos nuestros amigos se van- Adiós- le digo a Peeta dándole un beso en la frente

\- Solo en la frente.- se queja

-No es mi culpa que si te beso en condiciones los monitores salten fuera de control.

\- Pero si es tu culpa, que cada vez que te veo conmigo mi corazón se ponga a cien.- sus palabras me enternecen, en momentos así me vuelvo a sentir como aquella adolescente de 16 años que conoció el amor, le doy un último pico.

\- Adiós preciosa, ni se te ocurra desaparecer.

\- Ahora que por fin lo arreglamos ni en sueños- le respondo sonriente y salgo de la habitación.

Todos en el pasillo se abalanzan sobre mí, y se ríen, es la típica risa que te da cuando se acaba un momento de tensión, la risa nervioso, puede que dentro del hospital todos nos miren como si estuviéramos enfermos por comportarnos así, pero en ese momento todo me daba igual. Aunque hayan entrado todos a la habitación y lo hayan comprobado con sus propios ojos,quieren saber cómo está, y si por fin hemos arreglado nuestros problemas.

\- Venga ya Kat- se queja Annie- con lo que yo te quiero y te he apoyado, y ahora te haces de rogar para saber lo que ha pasado.

\- Y yo soy tu mejor amigo Catnip- protesta Gale también un poco molesto, odio no ser el primero en enterarse de algo o tener que rogar para que se lo cuenten- En serio, después de todos los días de trabajo que hemos pasado juntos, y las historias de todos mis polvos y novios, tu no me vas a contar lo que acaba de pasar en una mísera habitación de hospital.

Con el rabillo del ojo, veo como Finnick, detrás mío observa la escena y se ríe a carcajada limpia.

\- Cariño- llama a Annie con voz melosa- Tú luego eres la que está criticando todo el día a los periodistas de la prensa rosa, por meterse en la vida de los demás y no darles espacio... ¿ Me puedes decir que estás haciendo ahora mismo con tu amiga?- pregunta divertido, puede que solo conociera a Finnick de 10 días desde que ingresaron a Peeta, pero en el poco tiempo que lo conocía había descubierto que era una gran persona, persona para mi amiga, se complementaban a la perfección.

\- Finnick, si no quieres dormir esta noche en el sofá yo que tu me callaría- El joven asiente y se calla rápidamente, cobarde, aunque con el genio de mi amiga estoy segura de que es capaz de eso y mucho mas.

\- Bueno cuñadita- me dice Rye- La verdad amo llamarte así- continúa- Así que podemos hacerlo oficial y confirmar la noticia.

\- Haber chicos, Peeta y yo hemos arreglado nuestros problemas y le he perdonado, pero oficialmente no somos nada- digo y es verdad, porque no era ni el momento ni el lugar para discutir sobre ello, aparte que Peeta acababa de salir de un coma.

Todos me miran felices con la mirada entrecruzada, menos Gale, que no pierde ojo del doctor Stewart, un joven pediatra que al parecer también está interesado por mi amigo.

\- Gale que se te van los ojos - Digo burlándome de mi amigo, no si al final, serás el típico playboy que necesita a su amor para asentarse.

\- Hablo aquí la fría ejecutiva, que decía que las relaciones y la confianza en las personas era una pérdida de tiempo.

\- Yo nunca he dicho eso.

\- Annie- la llama Gale-¿ Tengo razón o no?

\- No exactamente era un trozo de hielo, que necesita a su rubio ardiente para deshacerse.

\- Annie!- la reprocho sonrojada e incómoda por la situación-.

\- Hay Catnip, quien me iba a cedir que la chica de hielo se enamoraría, ahora serás, las chica en llamas,¿ no?- le doy un puñetazo en el pecho por sus tonterías

\- Hey pero no me pegues que encima que estoy feliz por ti-yo tan solo me rió, a fin de cuentas es uno de los mejores días que recuerdo desde hace mucho.

000000000

Pov Alexander Everdeen

La cosa no iba nada bien, pero nada bien, mi plan había fallado estrepitosamente,ni el francotirador dio a mi hija, por culpa de ese estúpido muchacho, y al contrario de lo que pensaba la falta de mi hija en la empresa para ir al ver al mindundi ese de Peeta que está herido al hospital, en vez de ser criticado por su falta de profesionalidad, la alaban, porque la hace parecer " más humana".

En qué clase de mundo vivimos.

Por suerte siempre hay un as, bajo la manga.

TIC toc

Llaman a la puerta del despacho.

\- Snow

\- Dígame jefe.

\- ¿Has borrado las pruebas que me relacionan con el tiroteo?

\- Por supuesto que sí, yo cumplo siempre con mi trabajo.

\- Así me gusta.

\- Pero a mí no, esto no está dando frutos, y estoy metido hasta el cuello si me pillaran...

\- Eso no pasará, antes sacaremos a mi hija de la empresa y yo volveré a ser el director general, y ten en cuenta que cuando todo eso ocurra que cada vez queda menos, te lo agradeceré y con intereses.

\- Eso espero. Pero yo solo no puedo.

\- Aquí está la ayuda, esta es Alma Coin- le presento.- Mientras la nombrada entra en mi despacho.

\- Me suena de algo.

\- Como que trabajo en tu misma empresa, habla la aludida, cual es el plan jefe.

\- Snow te informará, espero que cumplas con el objetivo.

\- Y cuando le he decepcionado yo, soy excelente en todo lo que me propongo, informó con ego y orgullo, y la verdad si su trabajo era tan bueno, como ella en la cama, no habría ningún problema en absoluto.

**En primer lugar disculpen por el retraso.**

**En segundo siento que este capítulo ea tan corto, pero en fin, los exámenes, y demás, uno hace lo que puede **

**Y ahora una vez terminadas las disculpas, agradezco a todos lo que leen añaden a favoritos o ponen en alerta mis historias, y a todos los que comentan.**

**¿ Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Cumplió las expectativas, ¿ o no?**


	11. Chapter 11

Extra Plan de Alexander Everdeen

Pov Alma Coin

Sinceramente no entiendo a Alexander Everdeen, un hombre tan guapo, poderoso, inteligente... ¿Por qué quiere hacer daño a su hija? No es que me importe nada, pero que le sirve estar perdiendo el tiempo en planes contra esa mucha inofensiva, no se hay algo

que no termina de encajar.

Es como un puzzle al que le falta la última pieza, sabes que no está terminado y falta algo pero dónde está ese algo, puede que esté escondido y sea casi imposible de encontrar, o que por el contrario este enfrente tuyo y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

\- Señorita Alma- me interrumpió el tipejo ese que iba a ser mi compañero en la misión- Creo que en el despacho el Señor Everdeen no nos ha presentado como se debe, soy Coralius Snow, a tu servicio para lo que tu quieras nena- me dijo guiñándome un ojo a la vez que me miraba lascivamente.

\- Señor Snow, puede comportarse profesionalmente y limitarse a trabajar.

\- Así que eres un hueso duro de roer, tranquila no pasa nada me gustan las difíciles.

\- En cambio yo odio a los gilipollas, una lástima.

\- Bueno ya sabes querida, para lo que necesites aquí me tienes- dice y da media vuelta

\- Snow ... Espera.

\- Sabía que no podrías seguir haciéndote la dura mucho más tiempo, nadie se resiste a mis encantos.

\- No, quiero lo que crees que quiero.

\- ¿ Qué se supone que crees que yo creo?

\- No pienso seguir este estúpido juego- respondo secamente.

\- Vale, vale. ¿ Y que querías entonces Alma?

\- Es sobre la misión que tenemos.

\- Es sólo cargarnos a la hija, o quitarla del medio.

\- Hasta ahí llego, pero ¿ por qué?

\- Porque no la quiere en la empresa, la quiere fuera. Mujer tampoco hace falta ser un genio para llegar hasta esa conclusión.

\- En serio, jamás lo hubiera imaginado - comentó irónicamente- a lo que me refiero es que como un padre puede desear tanto mal e infelicidad a su hija, vale que la odie pero sigue siendo su padre.

\- Y me lo preguntas tú, según tengo entendido tu conoces mucho más profundamente a el Señor Everdeen que yo.

\- Pero qué dices, yo apenas- elevó la mirada y arquea las cejas, y se por donde van los tiros- A te refieres a que...

\- A que te lo tiras- me interrumpe- a eso me refiero- niego con la cabeza, pensando como salir por la tangente- no lo niegues, recuerdo que yo soy su asistente personal,y me encargó de todo, hasta de comprar los condones

\- Esto... Yo...- me he quedado sin palabras, vaya situación más incómoda- Podemos dejar de hablar de temas personales y centrarlos en lo profesional

\- Que parece que a Doña quiero saber más, no le gusta que las cosas salgan de su terreno de juego.

\- Snow... - Gruño-

\- Vale, vale, pasemos a asuntos del trabajo.

-Aleluya...! Vale, me puedes contar de una vez por todas en que consiste el dichoso plan

\- Hay 2 planes ahora: a) Aprovechamos que Katniss se ausenta de la empresa para hacer una especie de "golpe de estado" y sacarlo de la empresa a la vez que la obligamos a renunciar a la empresa. Simplemente consistiría en decir que la empresa ya no es una de sus prioridades y necesitamos un líder fuerte y no una niñata que se pase el día con los heridos.

\- Snow, ese plan es, ridículo.

\- Lo sé, pero no ha sido mi idea, al igual que los tiroteos, nada es mi idea yo sólo acató órdenes.

\- Entiendo, pero reconoce que no tiene sentido. Ya ves que en la empresa en lugar de pensar eso, creen que Katniss es una persona muy humana, y se esta sacrificando trabajando y estando con ese chaval en el hospital, la creen la superwoman al hacer las dos cosas a la vez y trabajar desde el hospital.

\- Eso descarta nuestra plan a, lo que nos deja en el b. Separar a Katniss y a Peeta.

\- Perdona,perdona...- le interrumpo- se puede saber que tiene que ver su relación o no relación sentimental.

\- ¿ Cómo sabes de su relación?

\- Me han contratada para el caso, por lo que he estado investigando sobre su vida, vengo con los deberes hechos Snow.

\- Vaya, vaya Alma eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas.

\- Lo que tú digas, prosigue.

\- La idea de este plan, sería desestabilizar a Katniss mentalmente, haciendo que todos se alejen de ellas sus amigos, Peeta, que se viera sólo en medio de todo, sin nadie que la quiera, que crea que por su culpa la empresa va a la mierda.

\- Pero si la empresa incrementa sus ganancias mes a mes.

\- Pero eso ella no lo sabe.

\- Katniss Everdeen, no es tonta, sabe lo que hace y en el mundo en el que se desenvuelve, estoy segura que sabe de sobra como va la empresa en los mercados, no es alguien fácil de engañar.

\- Alguien puede decirle que va a pique.

\- Sí, sería una posibilidad, lástima que los datos y todo lo demás indiquen justamente lo contrario.

\- Alma, deja de ponerle pegas a todo.

\- No lo hago, simplemente analizó el plan de manera objetiva. Si este es el plan de Everdeen hay que reconocer que se ha ido la pinza.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Te das cuenta que te has tirado a un loco.

\- SNOW- grito irritada.

\- No me lo digas, "Snow, por favor compórtese profesionalmente"- me imita penosamente

\- Pues si lo sabe llévelo a cabo. - Finalizó.

\- Sí mi sargento- responde con sorda, pero gracias a Dios cumple con lo que dice y deja el tema de lado.

El resto del día lo pasamos dándole vueltas al plan, tan patético e inútil que es. Horas y horas invertidas en el despacho para estudiar el plan y darnos cuenta de lo que ya sabía desde el principio, si queremos eliminar a Katniss, hay que crear otro. Algo nuevo e ingenioso, que la impacte, que la deje sin argumentos, que la destroce, algo que definitivamente sirva para borrarla del mapa...

En verdad siento lástima de esa chiquilla, no parece mala chica. Pero un negocio es un negocio.

**Ni vosotros ni yo me lo creó, pero sí, después de más de un mes he actualizado la historia.**

**Siento no haber hecho antes pero como podéis imaginar un boqueo creativo y exámenes finales, no son la mejor mezcla que se puede hacer.**

**En fin, esperó que disfruten del extra y dejen sus comentarios**


	12. Chapter 12

Una vez la enfermera les echó a todos de la habitación, estos decidieron irse cada uno a su casa, a descansar... Francamente lo necesitaban.

Pero ya todos podían respirar aliviados, sobretodo Katniss, quien sentía que el nudo en el estómago que se había formado en los últimos días se iba deshaciendo lentamente, como el peso que sostenía sobre sus hombros era cada vez más ligero, y esto tenía un nombre Peeta.

No sólo la aliviaba que estuviera vivo y consciente, es como si ese nuevo encuentro con reconciliación incluida y una promesa de algo más en el futuro, la hubiera reconstruido el corazón, ese que Peeta destruyó hace 7 años, pues gracias al mismo Peeta cada pedacito de su corazón se volvía a juntar.

Faltaba mucho para que fuera como antes, y seguramente sería imposible conseguirla, pero puede que la dulzura y la confianza de esa Katniss adolescente que ya creyó muerta, estuviera resucitando.

Y la misma Katniss se daba cuenta de ello, esa felicidad que la embargaba no era normal, hacia mucho que no se sentía flotando en una nube, pero adoraba esa sensación y quería que se mantuviera así por mucho tiempo, con esos pensamientos Katniss se fue a dormir.

...

A la mañana siguiente cuando el reloj marcó las 8, la alarma del despertador sonó y Katniss se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios la misma que no se le había borrado desde el día anterior. Todavía no se podía imaginar lo que se desencadenaría ese día.

Rápidamente se arregló, y cogió su móvil.

Lo que vio la dejó impactada, cientos de correos electrónicos de la empresa, pero uno de ellos le llamó especialmente la atención era de su madre, y adjunto a él estaba un documento que recogía la firma de 3500 personas , de las 3600 que forman la empresa que solicitaban su dimisión por desacato y omisión al cargo de la presidencia, en ella decía que no podían contar con una presidenta que era una niñata sin experiencia, que al mínimo problema en su vida personal, dejaba la empresa de lado, para confirmar el alegato, el correo también incluía unos gráficos que demostraban la enorme caída que habían sufrido las acciones de la empresa en la última semana.

Katniss no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, eso era imposible, si bien era cierto que hacia unos cuantos días en los que Katniss no pisaba la oficina, jamás había dejado de lado su trabajo, pues desde la sala de espera del hospital se encargaba y organizaba todo lo relacionado con la empresa. Y según los últimos informes redactados por sus asesores la empresa no estaba en caída libre, sino más bien al contrario crecía día a día.

Inmediatamente después de leer esto Katniss no dudo ni un sólo segundo y llamó a Gale.

\- GALE, DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD

\- Katniss- eso ya era una mala señal Gale siempre la llamaba Catnip salvo que estuvieran en una situación crítica- estaba a punto de llamarte, nos han tendido una trampa.

\- Trampa? Trampa sería ponernos en jaque en un negocio, no poner a la empresa en mí contra con informes falsos, de que va esto. Dime que es coña, por favor Gale.

\- No, no lo es Katniss. Alguien ha entrado en los servidores privados de la empresa y ha invertido 25 millones de euros en Viyut.

\- En Viyut debe ser una broma, esa empresa es la que financia al terrorismo de este país, esta prohibido aliarnos con ella, es más hace un par de años se crearon unos programas informáticos para alertarnos de todos los negocios que tienen que ver con ellos, y ese programa hace que sea imposible la compra- venta, acuerdo o lo que sea que produzca la unión de las empresas.

\- Por eso Katniss han pirateado el software, y se han metido en todos los archivos cambiando su configuración.

\- Pero, ¿cómo?

\- Ven a mi casa, no creo que sea seguro continuar hablando de este tema por teléfono.

\- Genio, si de verdad tienes razón y han pinchado nuestras líneas, van a saber que nos vamos a reunir en tu casa.

\- Mierda, es verdad, pues nos reunimos en media en nuestro sitio.

\- Vale Gale.

\- Te veo ahora Catnip, y por favor ten cuidado. No sabemos a quién nos estamos enfrentando ni lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser.

\- Lo tendré, estate tranquilo.

El lugar que se refería Gale, era un parque del barrio de Tribecca, allí nos conocimos cuando estaba en la universidad y desde entonces ese había sido nuestro lugar: botellones, desamores, fiestas, lloriqueos, reencuentros, reconocimiento de su homosexualidad, ese lugar marcaba el inició de Gale y yo como personas adultos, así como todos los momentos que marcaban nuestra amistad.

A la hora estimulada me reuní con Gale en el sitio marcado, pero no estaba sólo.

\- Hola Catnip, estos son Darius, Beete, Rory. Te sonarán las caras de todos por la empresa y Rory es mi hermano pequeño.

\- Pero pedazo maricon no me presentes así, presentando como el genio superdotado, futuro miss universo que soy

\- Y esta es Catnip la razón por la que no te había presentado hasta la fecha a mí hermano Rory, porque es un pedazo gilipollas. Pero es un genio de la informática.

\- Espera, espera... un genio...

\- Si, cuesta creer que semejante cabeza la tenga un ser así, pero ya sabes esas cosas no se pueden elegir.

\- No lo digo por eso, tu hermano es un genio de la informática, justo el que hace un mes necesitaba para la empresa y encima no me lo dices.

-Yoo...- balbucea Gale.

\- Tú qué brother, ahora te has quedado sin palabras EH. Eso te pasa por pasarte de listo y encima en contra de tu propio hermano-

\- Aunque que por otro lado Gale, ahora que conozco a Rory entiendo perfectamente porque tomaste esa decisión- intercede Kat a favor de su mejor amigo.

\- Hola, soy Rory, estoy aquí. Soy el genio informático que os va a ayudar a salvar la empresa,no creó que hablar mal de mí sea lo mejor para nosotros.

\- Bueno Catnip, veo como ahora que conoces a Rory me comprendes.

\- A la perfección, pasamos al motivo de la reunión.

\- Por supuesto, pero te tengo que avisar Catnip que no te va a gustar nada de lo que vas a escuchar a continuación...

**Pues queridos lectores aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo de Perdoname, escrito el 90% de este en un avión, no sabía que allí iba a ser donde encontrará la inspiración.**

**Espero que disfruten del capítulo, y review para dejarme vuestras opiniones tanto buenas como malas. No se cuántos capítulos más tendrá la historia pues todavía eso no esta decidido, y tampoco he pensado en ello.**

**Un saludo**


	13. Chapter 13

DESPEDIDA

\- Catnip- me llamó Gale-se que la noticia, no te va a gustar, y vas a decir que es imposible pero por favor escúchame hasta el final y no me interrumpas.

\- Quieres empezar a contármelo y dejar de retrasar con la cabeza- asiente- GRACIAS.

\- Pues bueno he estado trabajando toda la mañana con estos 3 hombres- dice señalando a Darius, Beete y Rory, de todo lo que hemos averiguado lo que más no ha llamado la atención ha sido lo de Viyut, la empresa tenía fuertes medidas de seguridad para que no hubiera contacto y prohibir las comunicaciones entre las entidades, de hecho sólo tú podías decir lo contrario, y al hacerlo primero te tendrían que extraer sangre, para que concuerden los ADN de modo que eso nos deja con un sólo sospechoso además...

\- No Gale se por donde vas y es imposible, además no tiene sentido, si conseguí el puesto de presidenta tan joven fue gracias a mí padre, no ha podido hacerme esto. ¿ Qué gana él con esto si ya quería retirarse?

\- Tu padre nunca ha querido retirarse, si lo hizo fue porque estaba a punto de salir un caso de corrupción y el estaba implicado, necesitaba salir del panorama público durante un tiempo, y al nombrarte a ti presidenta eso se hizo posible, no era más que un truco.

\- Gale, puede que mi padre y yo no tengamos la mejor relación lo acepto, pero él sería incapaz de hacer algo así, no es mala persona.

-Catnip se que es duro para ti, pero ha sido tu padre, el cerebro en la sombra de esta operación con Viyut.

\- Gale, pensemos con cabeza aunque mi padre quiera apartarme de la empresa sólo sería temporalmente, por herencia me tocaría a mí y a mi hermano e incluso aunque nos desherede la legítima me corresponde y eso no se puede pensar.

\- Ya lo sé Catnip, de hecho Darius tiene otra hipótesis, pero es aún más enrevesada que esta.-suspira profundamente.- Darius cuéntaselo tú- le dice, yo ya me había estado tan sumergida en la conversación con Gale que me había olvidado por completo de la presencia de Darius, Beete y Rory.

\- Bien señorita Everdeen, como Gale le ha informado.

\- Háblale de tú, hombre- le dice Gale dándole una palmada en la espalda, Darius me mira buscando mi aprobación a lo que yo asiento con la cabeza.

\- Bueno Katniss lo que te iba diciendo es que aunque sí es cierto que todas las pruebas señalan a tu padre, hay 2 razones por las que no creo que sea él.

1- Eres su propia hija

2- Sería muy torpe de su parte dejar todas las pruebas tan evidentes, y todo que lo enfoque a él de manera tan directo.

\- Eso pienso yo Darius- le respondí- Ya sé a dónde quieres ir a parar, que alguien haya ideado este plan en detrimento mío, para quitarme del medio. Y haya borrado su rastro inculpando a mi padre.

\- Exacto.- me responde.

\- Ves- le da un codazo Gale- Te dije que mi Catnip, era lista y no la típica niña de papá, si fuera al contrario no seríamos amigos.

\- Gale, hola, sigo aquí, deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente.

\- Ya Catnip, sabes que me encanto ignorarte.

\- Que majo.- le respondí sarcásticamente- Bueno chicos, gracias por toda la ayuda, pero tengo que ir al hospital, nos mantenemos en contactos.

\- Espera Catnip-me llama Gale- Te acompaño hasta el hospital.

\- Gale, eres el mejor amigo del mundo mundial...

\- Lo sé nena, que no se te olvide.

\- Pero hoy ya has hecho suficiente por mí, no quiero abusar de tu generosidad.

\- Ni te rayes Catnip, no es ninguna molestia, además de paso que te acompaño al hospital, le hago una visita a mi doctorcito favorito.

-Tú en la vida cambiaras, ¿ verdad?

\- Para qué voy a cambiar si no puedo mejorar en nada, soy absolutamente perfecto.

-No si se ve que de ego vas bien surtido.

\- De ego y de otras cosas amiga.

\- GALE - protesto- Ugg, necesito borrarme esa imagen mental de la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que en cuanto se recupere Peeta te ayudará en esa tarea.

\- GALE

\- CATNIP- se ríe- no me puedo creer que te sonrojes por estos temas, por favor, eres una mujer liberal del siglo XXI, actúa como tal.

\- YA callate, menos mal que no falta mucho para que lleguemos.

El último tramo del trayecto Gale lo pasó riéndose de mí, menos mal que por fin llegamos, y su mente se puso en #doctorcito mode on. Así que mientras Gale se fue a ver a su querido doctor yo me dirigí a la habitación de Peeta, en el pasillo me encontré con Rye, Finnick y Annie.

\- Hola chicos- les saludé.

\- Hola cuñadita, cuanto tiempo. A mi hermano ahora le está revisando el doctor, pero enseguida puedes pasar a verle.

\- Amiga- me saludó Annie- Pensé que llegarías más temprano, como todos lo días

\- Si bueno, digamos que he tenido una mañana intensa.

-Algo de lo que preocuparse.

\- Mucho Annie, y de hecho esto también te afecta a ti.

\- Tan grave es Kat- me pregunta Finnick quién había estado escuchando la conversación entre su novia y yo.

\- Digamos que tengo una noticia buena y una mala, ¿por cuál quieres que empieza?

\- Es obvio por la buena, siempre se empieza por la buena.

\- Te acuerdas de nuestro proyecto de abrir una línea de ropa que habíamos estado pospuesto por falta de tiempo, pues ahora ya no tenemos ese problema.

\- Wow! Kat eso es maravillosa, llevamos mucho tiempo esperando este momento no entiendo porque tienes esa cara.

\- Bueno, la cosa es que...

\- Si..

\- Han hecho una carta rogando por mi dimisión, mi padre es ahora el nuevo presidente de la empresa y tu y yo estamos despedidas.

-¿ QUÉ?

**Chic s siento mucho la demora y mucho más que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero he preferido actualizar de modo que veáis esto capítulo como un adelanto de lo que pasará a continuación.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me leeis y ya sabéis cualquier cosa ya sea buen o mala REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 14

Pov Katniss

\- Lo que has oído.- le dije

\- Por fin- exclamó Annie ¿ alegremente?

\- ¿ Te alegras?

\- Pues claro Kat, esa empresa nos consumía el tiempo además se notaba como algo no nuestro no sé si me explico era como si al trabajar allí estuviéramos tirando por la borda nuestros sueños para cumplir los de la empresa.

\- Annie cariño, creo que Katniss no piensa lo mismo- me apoyo Finnick, en verdad el tipo me empezaba a caer bien.

\- O venga Kat, no seas aburrida, tu no soñaste con eso, estudiaste derecho para defender las injusticias ante un tribunal, no para encerrarte en un despacho a leer contrato cuyos presupuestos tienen un número de ceros infinito.

\- Annie, yo sólo... Necesito un tiempo para digerir la noticia.

\- Te entiendo amiga, bueno te dejamos con el rubio.

\- Y Katniss- me llama Finnick- lleva todo la mañana esperando tu visitas haz que la espera valga la pena.- me dice guiñándome el ojo, como se nota que esos dos son amigos.

Yo también espero que mi visita valga la pena, estoy ansioso por verle. Me siento de nuevo aquella adolescente que contaba los segundos para ver a su chico malo, sólo que quizá menos inocente o ingenua, más realista, aunque eso es parte de lo que implica madurar.

Si bien es cierto que todos los golpes que te van dando a medida de tu vida te hacen crecer como persona y ser más fuerte, también es cierto que te hacen perder parte de tu esencia. Ser más precavido, no dejarse llevar tanto, no confiar a las primeras de cambio, ser más receloso con los sentimientos… Pero a pesar de todo eso el niño alocado, travieso y divertido que alguna vez fuimos sigue allí, con las mismas ilusiones de siempre, diciendo a la cabeza que se relaje, que no piense tanto las cosas, que haga lo que le dicten sus sentimientos.

Vale, perfecto. Katniss, deja de divagar y abre la puerta de una vez- me reprocho mentalmente.

-Toc-toc, ¿se puede?-entrada patética dónde las haya lo sé.

-Kat-pronuncia mi nombre con voz ronca.

-Hey,¿cómo estás?- enserio Katniss esta en el hospital después de haber sufrido un tiroteo, ¿cómo va a estar?

-Un poco drogado la verdad- se ríe y yo sonrío como una tonta- pero según el médico si todo sigue igual me darán el alta en un par de días.

-Eso es genial.

-Vuelves a estar de los nervios, relájate.

-Perdona, es que he tenido una mañana…

-Claro, reconoce que soy el mejor asistente que has tenido.

-Sí supongo que eres lo mejor que he tenido, pero no es por eso yo y todas las personas que han sido contratadas por mí o tienen algo que ver conmigo están despedidas.

-Espera…¿QUÉ?

-Peeta no te alteres, además eso es un tema secundario.

ún decían en la empresa tu vivías por y para el trabajo, y 2. todo lo que tiene que ver contigo para mí es un tema principal.

-Te acuerdas cuando estábamos en el último curso a la espera de recibir las cartas de aceptación de las universidades- asiente- bueno pues después de todo lo que pasó- hice una mueca al recordarlo- recibí una carta de Harvard, y pensé que derecho era la mejor opción, me encantaba la idea de poder defender a la gente que no puede en los tribunales.

-Eso es muy tú Kat, entonces, ¿cómo es que acabaste en la empresa?

-Imagino que te pasaría algo parecido, pero es muy difícil abrirse un hueco y destacar cuando apenas tienes experiencia y nadie te da la oportunidad. Entonces, mi padre se jubiló y me propuso ser la nueva presidenta, me pareció poco ético pero necesitaba algo con lo que adquirir esa é que sólo serían unos meses hasta que pudiera lograr mi verdadero propósito, después vino la muerte de mi madre, y un par de líos más. La verdad que me refugié en el trabajo y todos mis planes se borraron, y ahora…

-¿ Y ahora?- me ánimo a seguir.

-Ahora toca empezar una nueva etapa.

-Me gusta la idea, y espero poder formar parte de esa etapa, de todas las etapas que tengas, quiero eso.

-Yo también lo quiero- susurré.

-Sabes por un momento pensé que no venías porque te arrepentías de lo del otro día.

-Jamás me arrepentiría de algo como eso.

-Preciosa ambos sabemos que tienes razones para arrepentirnos, fui un gran capullo en el pasado, pero ese capullo se enamoró de ti hasta límites insospechados, que ni él mismo sabía que existían.

-Esta bien Peeta te creo, cuando ayer dije lo de dejar el pasado atrás lo decía enserio. Centrémonos en el aquí y ahora- le corté.

No es que no me gustaba lo que me decía, pero sabía que si continuábamos con el tema hablaríamos de todo lo que nos separó en el pasado, y yo todavía no me sentía preparada para ella, y es más creo que nunca lo estaré. No quiero recordar ese día, el día que sentí que dos años de mi vida fueron una mentira. Odio las mentiras y pesar que viví en una me enferma. Aunque visto a lo visto quizá no todo sea mentira.

Continúe hablando con Peeta el resto de la tarde, esta vez los médicos me permitieron estar más tiempo que la anterior, esto en gran parte se debía gracias a la mejoría de Peeta. Durante esas horas nos pusimos al día, y sentí con más seguridad que nunca que lo nuestro tenía futuro, lo que nos unió en un principio seguía allí.

El era mi alma gemela, pero no sé si podré entregarme entera a él, una vez ya lo hice y me destrozó. Y puede que fuera una de las pocas cosas que tenía claro, pero no sobreviviría a una segunda vez, eso acabaría conmigo.

Me hace fuerte y a la vez débil; es mi vida, pero puede significar mi muerte; le amo, pero odio saber que le necesito tanto; puede hacer que mi corazón lata a mil, y a la vez partirlo en dos; la razón de mi sonrisa, pero también de mis lágrimas.

Eso es amor, y ahora mismo quiero matar a quién lo inventó.

[Odia pensar que su relación fue una mentira, no se imagina todo lo que la viene encima...]

**Meses después, y tras un par de amanezas (ok no) he vuelto.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y que me digan su opinión de todo.**


	15. Chapter 15

** Un mes después...**

**POV Katniss**

Observo detenidamente la pantalla de mi portátil, tal como llevo haciendo las tres últimas, sin encontrar nuevas pistas ni nada que me pueda servir. Todo es tan frustrante y agotador, llevo un mes investigando con Gale y Rory las posibles implicaciones que pudiera tener la empresa con el grupo Viyut y nada, todo sigue como el día que empezamos a investigar. Parece que quien nos tendió la trampa sabía muy bien lo que hacía, la huella digital de todos sus movimientos esta borrado, y los archivos encriptados con un complejo código. Darius y Beete los dos especialista en tecnología informática de la empresa, decidieron abandonar la búsqueda alegando que no teníamos los medios ni el apoyo de nadie. Bufff...

Me siento en un pozo sin fondo, hasta empiezo a pensar que las sospechas de Rory respecto a la implicación de mi padre en todo esto tienen razón, tal vez, no directamente, pero si alguien cercano de su entorno. Difícil de creer, incluso mi hermana, cuya relación con mi padre no es muy buena por no decir nula, pensaba que todo esto era un disparate. Pero las pruebas no engañan y es demasiada casualidad que ese método para la encriptación de archivos en este país solo se puede realizar desde cuatro ordenadores, todos a nombre de mi padre o de sus abogados.

Suspiro sonoramente, no puede sacarme el tema de la cabeza y dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre las infinitas posibilidades y las formas de descubrir el asunto. Siento como tengo la espalda agarrotada de las horas que llevo en esta postura, cuando el contacto de dos manos sobre ellas me hacen suspiran, siento como se mueven masajeándome los hombros de forma gentil, poco a poco mis músculos se van relajando.

-Gracias.

-De nada cariño- rectifico puede que este mes si haya valido la pena para algo, y ese algo es él, Peeta.

-Siento como si estuviéramos dando vueltas sin sentido, en la dirección equivocada.

-Mira el lado positivo Kat si diera el caso de que pasara eso, antes de que dieras la vuelta completa encontrarías lo que buscas.

-Creo que ahora mismo no estoy para bromas.

-Solo necesitas relajarte- me susurra a la vez que continúa con el masaje.

-Dicho así suena fácil, pero no es tan sencillo olvidarme de todo Peeta, esta en juego mi credibilidad y mi reputación me han relacionado con VIYUT, sabes perfectamente lo que significa eso.

\- Lo único que sé es que necesitas relajarte tanto estrés no es bueno para nada.-Con cada palabra sus labios se acercan más a los míos- Y creo que puedo ayudarte a olvidar.

-¿Tan seguro estás de ello?- le desafió con voz entrecortada adivinando por dónde van los tiros.

-Completamente cariño, completamente.-una vez termino de hablar por fin sus labios se unen contra los míos de forma apasionada, dejándonos llevar por las sensaciones y volviendo a comportarnos como aquellos dos adolescentes a quiénes el otro les enseñó el significado de la palabra amor

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pov Peeta

Como pude cambiar la vida en un mes, de pasar a estar tumbado y malherido en la cama de un hospital, a estar en la cama de un lujuso apartamento de Nueva York abrazado al cuerpo desnudo de Katniss, no había sido un camino fácil, pero vale la pena luchar por aquello que vale la pena conseguir.

Mírame a mí, quien me iba decir que trabajar como secretario y que te acribillaran a balazos por parte de un sicario iba a ser lo mejor que me pasara en la vida. Pero la verdad era esa, ese suceso había hecho posible la reconciliación entre Katniss y yo, algo inimaginable hasta en mis mejores sueños.

Si bien es cierto, que la recuperación ha sido un proceso lento y doloroso, mejor dicho sigue siento, todavía voy dos días a la semana a rehabilitación. El terapeuta dice que es un milagro, nunca había visto una recuperación tan rápido, ya había recuperado el 90% de la movilidad de la pierna y eso que en un principio el médico me había asegurado que como máximo podría recuperar un 50% de la movilidad. Sin lugar a dudas, fue una noticia demoledora que me hundió en cierta manera, recuerdo literalmente la conversación que tuve con Kat y Finnick ese día.

\- No son tan malas noticias Peeta- me dijo Finnick- Te acaban de decir que vas a recuperar la mitad de la movilidad de tu pierna. Es una notica estupenda-me animó Finnick, días como aquel daba las gracias de poder contar con amigos tan genial como él.

\- Me acaban de decir que he perdido el otro 50%.

-Como no.- ese fue el turno de hablar de Katniss- Tu siempre tan positivo, has estado al borde de la muerte y te quejas porque hay una probabilidad, de que al caminar cojees.

-Es más que una probabilidad y no es una buena noticia, así que dejar de autocompadecedme y dejadme en paz- no lo hicieron, estuvieron cada segundo en que los necesité, levantándome el ánimo siempre que tenía un mal día y apoyándome, no solo ellos, también mi hermano Rodri y Annie.

Menos mal que todo ya pasó ahora mi única preocupación es mi pequeño ángel de ojos grises, no sé si debería decirle o no la implicación que tuvo su padre en nuestra ruptura, o la extensa red de mentiras, sé que debería contárselo pero temo que el asunto pueda poner en riesgo nuestra relación. Aunque por otro lado pienso que ya tiene bastantes problemas con la manipulación de los datos que la inculpaban a ellos y a sus amigos dentro de la empresa con el grupo VIYUT, como para que encima se preocupe por algo que hizo su padre hace más de 5 años, algo que para ella no tiene importancia, ya que no conoce y que yo intento olvidar.

-Peet,¿ estás despierto?

\- Si, perdona cariño creo te he despertado.

-No importa, ahora a dormir.

-¿ Kat?

-¿ Si?

\- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, te quiero mucho- ¿ Podría pedir algo más? Porque lo dudo seriamente.

**FIN?**

**Os cuento, llevo mucho tiempo con la historia en suspense sin actualizar, por otro lado no quiero enrradar y alargar la trama de tal forma que al final parezca algo tedioso o aburrido.**

**De todas formas, planeo escribir dos outtakes, uno sobre ANNIE-finnick, y otro sobre el padre de nuestra protagonista.( Si las cosas no cambian)**

**Gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado en esta aventura, y siento si he decepcionado a alguno.**

**Para más información podéis comunicaros conmigo en twiiter frasesorigina, y comentar lo que os ha parecido la historia #FFPerdóname**


	16. Chapter 16

**OUTTAKE**

**HACE 7 AÑOS...** _Situado en los días posteriores a su ruptura con Peeta._

_POV KATNISS:_

Rota, esa es la palabra que mejor describe mi estado actual. Rota de dolor, rota de rabia, rota de ira, rota de humillación... Siento como si todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos días no es más que una horrible pesadilla, un mal sueño, que en algún momento despertaré...

_¿Por qué?_ Esta pregunta se repite como una mantra en mi cabeza, es la clave de todo, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué Peeta? Me duele, me duele la humillación, el sentirme utilizada por él, el saber que todo ese supuesto amor que sentía no era más que una mentira, pero una mentira en la que fui muy feliz...

La hostia con la realidad ha sido brutal, una auténtica caída libre al vacío, saber que todas aquellas miradas, aquellas sonrisas inocentes y las no tan inocentes, y aquellas bellas palabras de amor pronunciadas por sus labios no son nada, no significaron nada, mientras que para mí fue como tocar el paraíso durante unos intensos segundos. Quizá para él fue todo un simple pasatiempo, un juego más del que ya se aburrió, prefiere otro nuevo, más guapo, más rubio, más falso... también se puede decir más Delly.

No sé si algún día acabará este dolor, si el vacío que en mi pecho se irá desvaneciendo, si algún día podré acordarme de él y de todo lo que vivimos sin odio, rencor, ni dolor solo desde la nostalgia...Pero hasta eso me resulta difícil que llegue a ocurrir, supongo que creer en la gente es mi mayor error, confiar y amar sin barreras, no es más que una gilipollez adolescente, es ofrecerse a un suicidio psicológico a que destrocen tu corazón, y lo que más duele es que el culpable es la persona a quién quieres... Y aún así eres incapaz de desearle algo malo, solo quieres que en su vida sea feliz justo la reacción contrario de lo que te provocó a ti.

Quería enamorarme a toda costa aún sin saber de verdad lo que era el amor, ahora que lo conozco me río de los días en que pensaba aquello.

En los libros no se habla del distanciamiento en las parejas, cuando aún queriéndose ambos se tienen que separar, se limitan a peleas y reconciliaciones, algo que ya resulta casi repetitivo, en ocasiones hablan sobre rupturas, pero lo que no dicen es que los sentimientos hacia esa persona no se apagan cuando acaba la relación. Rectifico puedo que lo digan pero somos incapaces de entenderlo hasta que lo vivimos en nuestras propias carnes.

**MINI outtake muy chiquito sobre esta historia.**

**OPINIONES?**


End file.
